


Reaching Out

by Mysenia



Series: Give Me Something Semi-Sweet [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Days, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Sometimes Stiles wakes up and just knows it is going to be a bad day, and today is one such day. This time though, she decides to reach out for comfort.





	

Stiles knew, opening her eyes, that today was going to be  _one of those days._

It sat on her chest like a weight, pushed behind her eyelids like a waterfall, and stuck in her throat like a dry ball of bread.

There was never any telling when one of these days would hit, never any warning, no foreshadowing. She would just wake up, and the sorrow of unknown reasons sat down beside her, putting its arms around her like a shroud. She hated it, hated the inevitability that days like this would come around time and again to bog her down and grey-scale her world.

Stiles rolled over and reached for her phone, more out of habit than any real want to do anything with it. There was one message from Peter, sent at three o'clock in the morning - a continuation of their conversation from the day before.

She wanted to reply, to pretend like today was a normal day, but could not. She wanted to lash out, to let the annoyance suddenly raging through her spew out and hit Peter.

She wanted to cry.

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she closed her messages and pulled up the phone app. With a few presses to the screen the phone was ringing and Stiles let the tears fall as she waited for the call to connect.

"It's a little early for you, isn't it sweetheart?" Peter answered, voice gruff from sleep. 

Stiles sucked in a breath, gasping as a sob wanted to escape. "C-can you come over?" She asked, voice deep from trying to hold off the noise of crying.

"Of course, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Peter answered promptly, no questions asked. Stiles liked that about him. He was a no-nonsense kind of man and balanced her out perfectly.

Stiles disconnected the call and curled up into a ball, tossing her phone to the floor and pulling the blankets over her head. She  _hated_ feeling like this, like she had no control over her emotions. She wanted to be able to just shrug the feeling away, to ignore the ever present need to scream out. She wanted to close her eyes and find bliss in sleep but that never worked.

A knock at her door had Stiles peeking her head out of from under her blanket. "Who is it?" She croaked out. Her throat and teeth ached from holding back the need to let her emotions flow out.

"It's Peter." 

Stiles ducked her head back under the blankets, calling out, "Come in." Peter would hear her no matter how quiet or muffled her voice.

She heard the door opening and closing quietly, the soft padding of feet, and then felt the dipping of her bed as Peter sat down beside her.

"What do you need?" He asked softly.

Stiles opened her mouth to reply but a sob broke out and she just let herself cry. The sobs wracked her body and she curled up even tighter. Reaching a hand out she reached for Peter and grabbed onto his hand when she felt it, anchoring herself to the touch as the negative emotions surged through her body.

His hand was warm and held her hand just as tightly as she held his; Peter's thumb rubbing gently back and forth across the back of her hand. The touch felt nice, soothing, and Stiles latched mentally latched onto it. Peter was the calm in this storm and while he could not fix it, he helped moor Stiles to the earth.

Stiles could not say for how long she cried, but Peter never once lightened his hold on her; he never once tried to ask what was wrong; never once tried to leave.

Peter was wonderfully  _present_.

Stiles felt the tears finally start to taper off, her entire body feeling like one big raw wound - but she felt better. She pulled her hand out of Peter's grip and pushed the blanket back from her face, twisting until she could see Peter's face. 

Peter was frowning slightly, worry in his eyes, but he smiled when their eyes met. 

"Could we snuggle?" Stiles asked, throat feeling raw.

Peter nodded so Stiles scooted back to make room for him. She kicked out her blankets and when Peter had settled beside her, she flung them over his body. He turned on his side to face her and Stiles wiggled forward until she was flush against him.

He rumbled in contentment as he wrapped his arms around her, and even though she felt raw, his touch was comforting. 

"May I take away your pain?" He whispered into her ear, nuzzling her slightly. She nodded, no longer needing to try to form words, and let him take control.

It was a slow drain, the pain fading from her body as mist to the sun, and she felt her eyelids drooping. Sleep was calling her back and though her nose was clogged, with the pain leaving her body and Peter's heat warming her up, she felt like she just might be able to let herself be taken over by dreams.

Stiles laid a soft kiss to the part of Peter's body that her face was pressed up against, his collarbone if she had to guess, and nuzzled the spot as well. She was no wolf but the act soothed her as well.

Everything about Peter in this moment soothed her. He was her comfort.

And though Stiles knew the day was not over yet, that obstacles were still in her way, it felt a little easier to breathe with her wolf beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
